so changeable
by mrs.reichenbatch
Summary: Jim kidnaps John and makes Sherlock come to the pool to get him. WARNING CONTAINS: CHARACTER DEATH!


**I have your pet, if you want him back, come to the pool xx - JM**

Sherlock read the text and knew instantly that Jim hand John and he had to get him back.

**See you there - SH**

**What time? - SH**

**Midnight xx - JM**

As soon as he read it he got onto the phone with Lestrade "Midnight, the pool, John is in danger" and he hung up. He didn't have time for Lestrade's pointless questions.

At 11pm Sherlock collected all his things and left. He hailed a cab when he got to the pavement and got in, placing his things on the vacant seat.

He took out a gun from the pile and strapped it to his ankle and did the same with other weapons, but he strapped them to different parts of his body.

He paid the cabbie and got out. Lestrade was already outside with about a dozen other officers, he assured Sherlock there were more on the way.

Sherlock told Lestrade what his plan was, "when you hear the first gunshot call the ambulance, and on the second enter the building, if you don't hear a second shot after five minutes come in. Do you have the building surrounded?"

"Yes Sherlock, are you going to wear a vest?"

"No Lestrade, I'll be fine the way I am." Sherlock assured him.

"Sherlock, please, just wear a vest so that I have one less person to worry about" Lestrade pleaded handing Sherlock the vest. He put it on but he had the expression of a two-year old who had been told he needed to eat his vegetables.

At midnight, Sherlock walked into the building. He turned to close the door. He walked down the long dark corridor.

Suddenly he was on the floor and his head was stinging, another hit and all was dark.

"Wake up sleepy head" called the familiar Irish voice, he instantly knew it was Jim. Slowly he opened his eyes, he tried to reach for a gun but realised he was tied to a chair. He looked around the room, he was next to the pool, in the corner was a pile of several things; his coat, hid vest, and all the weapons he had strapped to his body, he sighed.

"Sherlock are you okay?" said John, who was tied to the chair opposite him.

"I'm fine, are you okay?"

"A little banged up but it will heal with time" he smiled at Sherlock almost as though he were reassuring Sherlock that they would make it out alive.

"Oh you two, I always envied your love for each other." Jim said walking over to them. "You know I love you Sherlock, if you say you love me I'll let John go"

Sherlock felt sick, he didn't want to tell Jim he loved him, he hadn't even told John he loved him yet.

"Well" Jim said pulling a gun from his coat pocket.

"I love you Jim, I love you, please just let John go." Sherlock said panicking as Jim started pointing the gun at John.

"Well then, that wasn't so hard now was it?" He said bending down to untie John. He was at the last rope when he stopped, he face Sherlock with a large grin on his face "sorry Sherlock, I'm so changeable"

He put his head next to John's and put the barrel of the gun to his head, " No, I love you John" Sherlock shouted but it was too late, Moriarty had pulled the trigger and lay on the floor next to John's chair. His feet hung over the side and dipped into the water. John's head hung limply on his shoulders, his face was covered in Jim's blood and his own. He was dead.

Sherlock let out a cry, the ropes were too tight, so he was stuck there looking at his best friend's dead body. He sat there crying for a few minutes before Lestrade ran in. He looked at Sherlock who was crying and then at John and Jim. He ran over to Sherlock and untied him.

Sherlock slid off the seat and crawled over to John, pulled him off the seat and held him in his arms, rocking back and forth.

Several officers ran in, but Lestrade stopped them and sent them back out. He watched Sherlock cry for about ten minutes before he walked over.

"It's all my fault, I should have done it right" Sherlock wailed as Lestrade knelt beside him.

"Sherlock, you have to let go off him now" he tried to help Sherlock to his feet, but he wouldn't budge. He took John off of Sherlock's lap and placed hi on the floor before putting Sherlock's arm around his shoulder and pulling him to his feet.

They walked out together. Sally looked over to Lestrade with a confused took spread across her face, Lestrade shook his head and she knew instantly that John hadn't made it.

Lestrade took Sherlock to his car and drove him home. When they walked in he asked Mrs. Hudson to get some clean clothes for Sherlock because the suit he was wearing was drenched in blood.

When he was changed he sat on the coach and didn't move or speak.

"I'll be around tomorrow to check on him, call Mycroft for me will you" Greg said to Mrs. Hudson.

"Of course, it's not fair, John was such a nice lad" she said pursing her lips before Showing the Detective Inspector out.


End file.
